


Loss

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline 1 [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, warning: tearjerkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: The losses Jaal Ama Darav and those close to him suffered in the years before Sakura Ryder’s arrival.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> While this is not my first posted entry for the Cherry Blossom and the Angara Alternate Timeline 1 series, it is the first one in "Chronological Order". From this story on out, I will be doing and posting the stories in the universe in that order, and updating stories I have already posted in the universe if needed as well as continuing the two that are in progress once I reach them.

Revolution 807 / 2800CE

Heleus Cluster, Andromeda

Jaadeen, Havarl

Jaadeen was the largest daar on Havarl, comparable to a city. Protected by a Remnant wall which had extremely advanced defensive capabilities that had been tapped into more than once in the past sixty one years of fighting the Kett, without it Jaadeen wouldn't exist anymore and the Angara would be down one safe city.

Within the Ama Darav household, Sahuna Ama Darav stood in her and her husband Vajen Ama Darav's bedroom.

She picked up a photo of her and Vajen from months ago. Blue eyes focused on it, green-blue skin tone, neck flaps with ridges on the back of her head, hands with the bone structure for five digits with the final three densely webbed into a single digit, lower legs bowed backwards. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt and pants.

_Hope you're okay out there._

It had been two weeks since he last called her. But she couldn't worry too much, after all the planet he was on was prone to severe and powerful storms capable of preventing communications off-world and could last for days. Many lasted for five days and that was average for the planet. Or it could be a technical malfunction.

Vajen used to be a Resistance fighter up until eighteen years ago, where a mission nearly killed him, and resulted in the rest of his team being dead or missing. He then became a technician working in mines, going off-world for his job.

She closed her eyes and her memories trailed back to three months ago, pushing back a worry that crept up often- that the Kett took him.

* * *

Sahuna stood in the foyer of the Ama Darav household The walls were lined with plants and the entrance door had a window on each side. Her blue eyes on Vajen's dark blue eyes, purple skin, and yellow shirt with matching pants streaked with black. "You know how I worry. Please, bring yourself back to us in one piece."

Vajen walked forward and embraced her. "Don't worry too much. After all, I am not going to the front lines."

Sahuna looked into his eyes and raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I'll still worry." She kissed him tenderly on his lips.

* * *

Sahuna heard the door open, which snapped her back to reality, and turned around.

Novaal Ama Darav, one of her sisters, was at the doorway. "Someone wishes to see you at the entrance."

Sahuna nodded. "Thank you." She headed down the halls, and soon arrived at the foyer. She opened the door.

Standing in front of it was a Resistance captain, and next to him was a Resistance member holding two datapads and a piece of clothing which looked like a rofjinn. The captain stepped forward. "Name is Saal Taraf." He had a look of sadness. "I-I need to tell-" His words caught. "I'm-I am so sorry..."

Sahuna stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Was Vajen hurt? I'll get the kids and head to the Savi Tovaan medical center right away."

The captain's face was one of anguish, shaking his head. "No...he's gone. The Kett...the monsters attacked. Killed the Resistance defenders. And everyone else...we didn't find their bodies. I am so terribly sorry ma'am."

"No." Her hand was clenched on the shirt over her heart, which felt as if it was shattering into a million pieces while hot tears spilled from her eyes. "No! No! **No!** " She felt weak kneed.

Saal rushed forward to catch her, and embraced her, and felt her tears soaking the space between his neck flaps. Words were beyond him.

Footsteps approached from the hall leading to the foyer, it was Novaal. "Stars...what happened?"

Saal gained his words again. "Vajen...he's gone, taken by the Kett. I broke the news...and...and..."

Novaal saw the regret in his face. "Don't blame yourself. Blame the Kett." She approached Sahuna and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, one around her front to support her.

Saal stepped back. "Will make sure they feel it, for certain."

The captain's fellow Resistance soldier took a step forward, the two datapads and rofjinn in his hands. "This is all we found of him. Words can't express how sorry I am." Novaal could tell he was on the verge of tears, and would likely shed them soon.

Sahuna took the clothing and datapad and hugged them tight, her voice thick with tears and grief. "Thank you."

They turned to enter the house.

Upon entering the bedroom, Sahuna walked to the bed with what strength she had left, and practically collapsed on it.

Novaal's expression was one of sadness. "I'll give you time, need to tell the others." She exited the room, the door closing behind her.

Sahuna held one of the datapads and activated it.

* * *

Darling one,

I love and miss you. Even when I am among friends here, the terrible war still hangs in the air.

Hope you, Jaal, and the kids are doing well.

When I get back, I am giving you all the kisses I can. And giving the kids all the hugs I can.

(Note from Saal: This was found, incomplete, meant to be a message to you. Kett must have attacked when he was in the middle of creating it.)

* * *

"Oh, Vajen..." She hugged the datapad tight to her chest, her sobbing loud and tears flowing thickly.

Some time later, when she was able to see through her tears clearly enough, she reached for the other and activated it.

* * *

Making this rofjinn for my wonderful son Jaal Ama Darav. Don't touch.

(Note from Saal: Found this with the Rofjinn. I am so sorry.)

* * *

Sahuna grabbed the Rofjinn and hugged it close, she could almost smell Vajen in the rofjinn.

A fresh wave of tears and sobbing overcame her, not even holding back.

When Novaal returned from breaking the terrible news to others, including Jaal Ama Darav, she found Sahuna had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, in the Ama Darav garden, eight year old Jaal sat on a bench, tears running down his face from his blue eyes and even the sunlight on his purple skin didn't feel comforting. _Father...where are you?_

He heard footsteps and soon Novaal Ama Darav sat on the bench next to him, her expression one of concern.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jaal shook his head. "Why are they doing this to us? What is the purpose of snatching our family and friends from us?"

Novaal was at a loss for answers. "I don't know. No one knows. Resistance fighters have tried, but get no answers."

"It's just...I miss father so much." Jaal buried his face into her shirt, and cried.

Novaal could only embrace him, she grit her teeth in anger against the Kett. _Saal, make it hurt, make them suffer for what they're doing to our children!_

* * *

In deep space, the Andromeda Initiative ark Hyperion flew through the intergalactic void at Faster Than Light speed.

The cockpit was dark except for the faint blue glow coming from the Faster Than Light tunnel visible via the observation window and the orange holographic interface on the terminal which displayed the time left.

'Estimated time of arrival in Andromeda: 19 years, 7 days, 14 hours, 42 minutes, 35 seconds'.

In the cryostasis bays, the Pathfinder team- Alec Ryder, Sakura Ryder, Scott Ryder, Cora Harper, and Liam Kosta, among others- slept, unaware of the war ravaging the Heleus cluster for over six decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd keep the tissues for the next chapter too...


End file.
